Phantom Waltz
by divinedragon7
Summary: Sams parents move her to Ireland to get her away from Danny. They also make her dress like a boy and go to an all boys school! We know what that can lead to Danny follows but has to ask his greatest enemy for help. It is a DxS story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This is a pet project I've been working on for a while. I'll try to update every Thursday. Hopefully I'll be able to keep to that schedule.)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Danny Phantom**

**Chapter 1: Good Bye

* * *

**

Sam sat on her bed listening to Silent fall when her parents walked in, the fact that they walked in together was a bad sign. "Samantha darling, we need to talk to you." He mother said sitting down next to her and pushing the stop button on her CD player.

Sam looked at them, _Why do I get the feeling this will end badly for me?_ "Alright, so what do you guys need?"

Her father cleared his throat, "Well, as you know we do not approve of you associating with Daniel."

"Not this again, listen Dannys my friend. I'm not just going to stop being friend with him because he and his family aren't part of you're circle."

"We know, that is why we feel it would be better to leave. So you can't see him anymore."

"What! We're moving! You can't do this!"

Sams mother put a hand on hers, "Now Sammy dear, we think its best for you."

"You don't want me to see Danny so you're separating us!" Sam said jumping up.

"Now Sam, I'm sure you'll like Ireland very much." He father said trying to calm her down.

"Ireland! You moving us to another continent?"

"Yes, we will leave tomorrow. Oh and there is another thing, but we can talk about it once we leave." They walked to her door and turned back to her. "We're doing this for your own good."

"What about school?" Sam was grabbing at straws to try and get them to let her stay, though she knew it wasn't going to do any good.

"Don't worry, St. Bernard is a fine school." They closed her door, then called back threw it. "Don't worry about packing anything but what you need, everything else we're leaving"

Sam waited a minute to make sure they had rally left before calling Danny.

It rang twice before Danny answered. "_Hello?"_

"Danny, I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the park in fifteen minutes?"

"_Sure, I'll be there. Is everything alright?"_

"No" Sam hung up before he could ask any more. She walked over to her door, it was locked. _I can't believe they locked me in! and then forget that I could just call Danny._

Sam went back over to her window and opened it, she had done this a few times but she didn't like it. She stepped out on to a small ledge and keeping her back against the wall made her way to the room next to hers. Luckily the window was unlocked so she slipped in and checked the door, it opened.

Sam crept down the hall and on to the first floor then out the back door. Sam had to run to make it to the park, Danny was already sitting on the bench. When he saw he coming he stood up and smiled, "Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I'm moving" Sam said when she had reached him. "To Ireland"

"What!"

"That's what I said." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"But you can't move!"

"Why not?" Sam asked, even though she didn't want to move she really wanted to know what Danny was going to say.

"Why, uh, because who would keep Tucker from harassing all the girls he saw?"

Sam lowered her head, she had been hoping he didn't want her to move because he really liked her like she liked him, _I can't believe I just used three likes in seven words._

Danny took a step closer to her, "And because I would miss you to much." He put his arms around her shoulders giving her a hug.

"Danny, I don't want to move, I don't want to go to St. Bernard's school."

"Sam, I need to tell you I…" Of course Sams phone went off then.

Sam answered it, then hung up. "Danny, I have to go. My parents say come home now or they're send the police. I'll try and call you when I get there." Sam ran down the sidewalk.

Danny watched her go, then took out his own cell phone. "Tucker, what can you tell me about a school in Ireland called St. Bernard?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Danny was sitting in Tuckers room, "Ok Danny, St. Bernard is a private school, very expensive. Six figure enrollment fee. Why the sudden interest?"

"I'll tell you later, I have to go." Danny flew to Sams house, it was empty. He had missed them. He flew to his house and changed back into his human form before walking down stairs. Luckily both his parents were sitting at the table.

"Mom Dad, I need to talk to you guess."

"Of course Danny" Jack said pulling out a chair, "Does it involve ghost?"

"No, it's about Sam" Jack started to look nervous, "Maybe I should leave, let you and your mother have this little chat."

"Jack, don't move. So what do you need to talk about Danny?"

"Sams parents moved her to Ireland. I need to go after her, please?"

"Danny, Ireland? That's pretty far away, how are you going to get there?"

"Well I can only think of one way." Maddie took a moment to figure out what Danny was saying.

"Are you sure?" She asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes"

"What's going on? How's Danny getting there?" Jack looked back and forth between them.

"Dannys going to ask Vlad for help" Maddie clarified.

"Oh right! Vladdy loves Danny." Jack got up, "I'll call him now"

"No! I mean I want to surprise him." Danny stood up and walked out of the room. "Thanks Mom Dad, I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Be careful!" His mom called after him.

"Aw, he'll be fine. Old Vladster will watch him" Jack said looking for more cookies.

Danny made sure he had everything he'd need, including a few ghost weapons. Then called a cab, his parents hugged Danny when he left but both knew how he felt about Sam. The ride to Vlads was long and expensive, it cost Danny most of his money just to pay for it. He would have flown but if things went bad with Vlad he'd need all his energy.

Danny took a breath and knocked on the over sized door, it took a moment but Vlad himself answered "Why Daniel! And a suitcase? Have you finally realized that I am the only one who can help you with your powers and have forsaken your father?"

"No" Vlads smile faded. "But I do need your help."

"Then step in my boy, step in" Danny walked in to the hall.

"Listen Vlad, Sams parents have moved to Ireland taking her with them. I need to get into St. Bernard school. I need your help."

"Really? And what my dear boy is in it for me?"

"I'll be out of your hair for a while." Danny hated to give Vlad any leeway but he needed to get to Sam. "And you know what its like to lose someone you love."

Vlads face darkened, "Yes, I do. I'll take care of the arrangements" Vlad walked off and down the hall to his study. Twenty minutes later he walked back to Danny. "Its been taken care of. You will start St. Bernard in three days. Your ticket is waiting for you at the airport. I've paid for everything, but once you leave you will be on your own. And good luck."

* * *

Danny was waiting at the airport when Tucker called, "_Dude where are you?"_

"At an airport, I'm going to find Sam. Before you ask I had ask Vlad for help." He could hear Tuckers shock threw the phone.

_"Do you even know where to find Sam? Wait, find Sam?"_

"Yea, her parents moved to Ireland. She said she was going to St. Bernard, that why I asked about it."

"So you're going to another country, on Vlads dime, to find Sam at St. Bernard?"

"Yes" Now that Tucker said it out loud it did sound stupid but he had to.

"Danny, I really don't think you'll find Sam at St. Bernard."

"Why not?"

"St. Bernard's an all boys school."

* * *

**(A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I'll update in a week, and no I will not update tomorrow even though it is Thursday.)**


	2. Another Danny?

**(A/N: Hello everyone. I made my first deadline.)**

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

**Chapter 2: Another Danny?**

Sam stared out the window of the plan at the coastline of Ireland. He parents had made her leave with them as soon as she got back. The flight had taken about four hours so far. Her parents were sitting across from her and hadn't said a word to her since they left.

About half an hour before they landed her father turned to her, "Samantha, your mother and I are concerned that since you have been spending all your time with Daniel you may have missed on more suitable young men."

"What! More suitable! Dannys a great guy!"

"Sammy dear, we all know Danny has nothing to offer you." Her mother added.

"That's not true! He could love me!" Sam stopped to late realizing what she had just said.

"Samantha, did he ever say he loved you?" Her father asked, a slight smile on his face.

"No, but he could have." His smile got noticeable larger.

"I'm sure he didn't think of you as anything more then a friend."

"You don't know that!"

"Sam, we just want you to see what else is out there. That's why you're going to an all boys school"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down, it will be a good way for you to see which gentlemen you might be interested in."

"Your sending me to an all boys school, how are you going to pull that off?"

"Well, we're going to dress you up as a boy of course." He mother said as if it were the only thing that could be done.

"Sam dear, if you go there for one month and don't let anyone know you're a girl, we'll let you visit Daniel."

"Really?" Sam was skeptical.

"Yes, but you will have to go to the school dance as Samantha."

"Deal" Sam said. _I can't believe my parents are doing this. _When the plane landed Sam was one off, she ran to get her bags.

Her parents waited till Sam was out of earshot before Mrs. Manson turned to her husband. "Dear, why did you tell Sam she could go back in a month?"

"Because by then she will have found someone, I'm sure she will fall for one of the boys here. And if she doesn't I have a few in mind for her."

"Are you sure? What happens if she doesn't like them and still wants Daniel?"

"If it comes to that I have a plan, but I'm sure it won't come to that." They followed Sam out of the airport and to the estate they had bought near the school. Most of their thing had been left in Amity Park so the house was filled with new furniture they had ordered the pervious week.

Sam didn't bother unpacking because she knew she'd be going to the school soon, her parents had enrolled her as a border even though they had this huge house so close to campus. Sam guessed it was so she could spend more time on campus and close to the rich boys her parents wanted her to like.

Sams mother came in as Sam looked at a pink room that she'd be staying in when she had to come see her parents. _I'm going to have to fix this place up soon, all I need is a bucket of black paint._ "Sam dear, we need to fix you up for your new school."

The next hour Sams mother cut her hair short and spiked it, and also showed Sam how to wrap gaze around her chest so no one would know she was a girl. When she was done and Sam was in her uniform, something she hated by the way, even she could barely recognize herself.

Her uniform consisted of sick green gray pants, a white button shirt with a striped red and blue tie and a brown Blaze. Sam hated it almost as much she hated pink It went against her individuality to wear any kind of uniform but this was taking it to a whole new level. "I think you look quiet handsome Sam."

Her father walked in, "Good your ready, grab your things. I'm taking you over to St. Bernard." Sam picked up her suitcase and followed her dad to a new car he had bought, it was big and hard on gas. Sam stepped up into the front seat has they pulled out. "Sam, I will drop you off. The dean, Mr. Gurney will show you around and take you to your room, he knows that you are a girl but none of your teachers will. Oh, and your name is Sam Madison."

"Madison?"

"Yes, I thought it would fit well."

They pulled through a large metal gate, Sam was appalled. At least a hundred acres of land had been turned in to a golf course, all that land destroyed so some rich brats could play golf. Given the school it self was a large brick building and very nice looking. Sams dad stayed just long enough to introduce him self and Sam to the dean before leaving, "Well Sam, allow me to show you around the school."

He showed her the indoor pool, the layout of the school, which was pretty straight forward. Class on the first floor had a 100 number, second floor had 200 and so on. Dorms were in the west wing of the school, gym was a huge room that took up two stories near the far end opposite the dorms, Sam luckily didn't have to take gym. Sam also saw the tennis courts where several boys were, none of them appeared to be playing however. More interested in looking cool.

"As you have seen we are a large school. I should tell you the rules now, Breakfast is from eight to nine, lunch is from twelve thirty to one thirty. First dinner is from five to six, second dinner is from six to seven. You will have to check your schedule to see which you have. Every other weekend students are allowed to visit the town, if you wish to go to town during the week or on a weekend that you do not have it you will need to get a pass from the office." He pushed to open a door and lead Sam into his office, "You will have a private room with a shared bathroom. You are to be in your room at nine P.M. sharp. I believe that covers everything. Your room is 406, you will share your bathroom with room 407."

He turned to some paper work and Sam took that to mean they were done. She picked up the key he had set on his desk and walked to her room. She opened the door, the room wasn't small but also wasn't that large. It had a bed and a desk, closet, window with a great view and a door that lead to the bathroom. Sam sat her things on her new bed and went into the bathroom to see what it was like, if the guy she shared it with had been there long it would be a mess.

Surprisingly it was clean, there were a few towels in the hamper but nothing else. She heard a noise in the other room and a boy walked in, Sam gasped, "Danny?"

The boy had just walked in looked at Sam like she was crazy, which she thought she probably was. He was clearly not Danny, he looked a lot like Danny but his hair was brown, just like his eyes. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I'm Sam."

He looked at Sam weird for a minute then shook her hand, "I'm Daniel, but you can call me Danny, I kind of prefer it."

"Ok then." Sam answered, she always liked Danny better then Daniel.

Danny smiled at her then walked back into his room, Sam heard a muffled crunch the Dannys voice, "crap!"

Sam went back to her room and flopped on the bed, _I can't believe I thought he was Danny, I've been here less then a day and I'm already losing it. Wait! I can call Danny._ Sam grabbed the phone on her desk and dialed his cell number.

"**_We are sorry, the number you have reached is unavailable. If you feel you have rea-_**"Sam hung up disappointed. _At least I have a hot guy next door, no wait I like Danny. Old Danny not the new guy._ Sam looked at the door to the bathroom that she had closed, "This is going to be a long month."

The dean called Mr. Manson shortly after Sam had left his office. "Hello Mr. Manson, I put you daughter next to a very rich student. His tuition was paid for up front and for all grades through collage. No, there is no chance even if this Mr. Fenton you mentioned came here that he could get in."

_"I would not put it past him to come here to see Sam."_

"I have the guards watching for him, you have nothing to worry about." The dean hung up and looked back at his papers. He was certain, from what he had been told that this Fenton kid would show up, and he would love to throw him out.

**(A/N: Well I made my first dead line, so was it worth one week of waiting? Also the chapters will be longer from here on out, I just had to set things up)**

**Thanks to:**

Galateagirl 

**chaotic pink chocobo**

**mayo gross**

**Samantha-Girl Scout**

**RavensDarkrose**

**kpandron**

**Horselvr4evr123**

Next Update: 3-2-06 


	3. The thief

**(A/N: I made another deadline! Go me, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little off because I finally got a girlfriend so my minds a little clouded. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think of this!)**

**Disclaimer: I guess its good that I don't own Danny phantom because then this would have been a movie.**

**Chapter 3: A thief **

Danny was deep in thought as his plain came in for a landing, _Could Sam really be at an all boys school? No even her parents wouldn't take it that far but it's the only lead I have._

When Daniel got off the plain and woman came over to him and handed him a small package, then left before Danny could ask what it was. It was small and square, wrapped in plan brown paper.

Danny opened it and found a card and key, he opened the card.

_Dear Daniel,_

_I trust you made it safely to your destination. Enclosed is the key to you room, I suggest you enter unseen._

_Vlad_

Danny picked up the key, a small 407 was carved into it. He left the small airport and found a secluded place, then turned into Danny Phantom and flew to the school, it wasn't hard to miss. From the air it was the size of a small city.

He flew into St Bernard and found himself in what looked like the gym. There were four large boys hanging a smaller boy by his shorts on one of the rope ladders, _They're as bad as Dash_. Making sure no one could see him Danny pushed a stack of gym mats over.

They toppled on to the four guy burying them, the small boy who they had been hanging landed softly on the mats and then ran out of the gym as fast as he could.

Danny smiled and then flew off to find his room, which took twenty minutes because of the sheer size of the place. Finally he stepped inside room 407, which was some what small, it had a bed, desk, dresser, and a window. There were two doors, one leading to the closet and the other to a bathroom, there was another door on the other side of the bathroom that Danny guessed went to another persons room _I'll have to be careful to make sure no one finds out my secret._

Danny walked back into his room, on the bed was another small package wrapped in brown paper. He opened it and took out another note.

Dear Daniel 

_I believe it would be best for you if no one recognized you, I have included hair die and contact lenses. You will pick up your schedule tomorrow morning, I will not be able to help you from here on out. I leave you with a small amount of money you may be able to use. I wish you luck._

Vlad 

Danny took a small bottle of brown hair die and several pairs contacts that matched it. "I guess I better get this over with." Danny went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He let the warm water wash over him as he thought about how much had changed in the last twenty four hours. Sam had moved, he had turned to Vlad of all people for help, he was in a Ireland at an all boys school looking for Sam.

When Danny was done his hair was a light brown color, with a pair of contacts in he barely looked like himself. Danny tossed the towels in to the hamper and went to unpack his things. He set his laptop on the desk and stored his weapons under his bed, the last thing he needed was for someone to find them and start asking questions.

Just as he finished Danny realized he left the bottle of hair die in the bathroom, he went back in to get it and froze. His first impression were the eyes, Sams eyes.

He was about to blurt out 'Sam' when the other person spoke. "Danny?" It wasn't Sams voice, who ever this was it wasn't his Sam. The guy looked a lot like Sam, but was defiantly a guy. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else. I'm Sam."

_Sam? That's just scary._ "I'm Dan" He caught him self just in time, better to use his full name for now. "iel, but you can call me Danny, I kind of prefer it." Sam didn't seem to notice his slight slip up.

"Ok then" Sam said with a smile, Danny decided it would be a good idea to leave now before thing got any stranger. He gave Sam a smile and slipped back into his room hutting the door behind him. "That could have gone better."

Danny walked to his bed, then heard a **_'crack'_** Danny looked down to see his cell phone under his foot "Crap!" Danny tossed his destroyed cell phone into the trash can, _I'll have to get a new one tomorrow_.

Danny decided to just go to bed, the jet lag was catching up with him. He lay in his new bed for a few hours before deciding he couldn't sleep, getting up he flew to the roof and looked at the sky. It seemed different here, deeper, older. Danny felt an odd sensation come over him, something old and strong.

* * *

Sam lay awake till the first light of dawn blossomed over the hills and made its way into her room. _Great, now I'm going to be half asleep on my first day._ Sam walked into the bathroom, first checking to make sure Danny wasn't in there doing anything. Then locking the doors so Danny couldn't get in and accidentally see anything he shouldn't, stepped into a warm shower.

When Sam was done she made sure everything was fixed on her before walking back into her room and putting on her uniform, which took a while because it made Sam sick to wear it. During that time she heard the shower turn on and off again, _Danny takes a fast shower, no don't think about him in the shower.

* * *

_

When Sam stepped out of her room she ran into Danny, literally. They both fell down on to the floor, "Ow"

"Sorry" Danny said standing up, he pulled Sam to her feet.

"That's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going." Sam followed Danny down the hall. "So how long have you been here?"

"I just got here last night." Danny really didn't want to talk to Sam, he needed to find Sam. _Wow, this could get very confusing._

Danny and Sam walked threw the almost empty halls till the reached the dinning room, just before Danny went in he saw something on the ground. He picked it up, it was a small good pendent, it had a green jade stone set in the center with hammered gold around it, the gold had intricate carvings of flowers.

"What's that?" Sam asked from behind him.

"I don't know, it was just lying on the ground, I guess someone lost it. I'll turn it in later." He pocketed it and they went in. The dinning room was huge and full of people eating déclassé from around the world.

It made Sam sick to see some many people eating meat, well, she guessed it was meat. Danny walked away to get his food and Sam just stood there trying not to throw up, even Tucker wasn't _this_ bad. Finally she got a salad, after explaining to the man behind the counter what it was, and sat down out of the way.

* * *

Artemis sat alone at a table near a window, he always sat alone not caring for the company of the other students. He found them slow to the point and all together unlikable. He much rather would spend his time thinking of new schemes, at fourteen he was a master thief. He had already stole great works of art from around the world, including one from the louvre. Not to mention several million from various bank accounts.

He would have preferred not to have even had to attended this school but his parents insisted. They didn't know about his criminal life but to keep it secret he was forced to come here and was severally limited in his time to devote to his shadowy life style. He despised the _food _they served here, and he dearly missed his Italian suits.

As he pondered what to do with the new psychologist at the school, who the principle insisted he see, a boy Artemis had never seen sat down next to him. Artemis made no attempt to speak with him and he was to absorbed in his own thought to notice Artemis.

The boy took something out of his pocket, Artemis's breath caught in his throat. He saw a flash of gold, but more importantly it looked like an early 13th century pendent, worth quiet a bit. He had to get a closer look to be sure, "May I see that a moment?"

The boy looked at Artemis then handed it over, yes it was really. Artemis had to keep from giving away how valuable it was. He handed it back, "Interesting? Where did you find it?"

"Around" _He's more intelligent then I thought._

"I am Artemis."

"Daniel, nice to meet you."

* * *

Artemis walked across the lawn to a secluded spot near the fourth hole of the golf course. He took out his cell phone and dialed Butlers number, Butler was Artemis's body guard, trainer, and the closest thing Artemis had to a real friend. "Hello Butler, I believe I just found something to do while we wait and see where the Vint de norm has gone."

_"Alright Artemis, I'll meet you in the foxhole in five minutes"_

The fox hole was a dug out area Butler had made when Artemis had first been sent to this school. He liked to be close to him incase something happened, which was more then likely considering all those Artemis had stolen from. It was hidden near the 9th hole next to the water trap, Butler had taken to living there most of the time. The grounds keeper Mr. McLain had found it in a few days but kept quiet about it. He said it wasn't his business if someone wanted to live there. He was, in Artemis opinion, insane.

Butler was waiting for him when he entered, Butler was nearly seven feet tall with a shaven crown. He knew more marshal arts then Jacky Chan and was an expert in most weapons. Butler had served him since he was born. "Hello Butler, I have found a pendent that I believe to be worth a great deal. It belongs to a new student, Daniel. Please find out what room he is in, also I'll need a few minutes to locate it, so you will need to keep a lookout."

"Alright." Butler took out a small computer he had hocked up to the school mainframe. It took less then a minute before he had the information. "He's in room 407. I checked the cameras, he's out side right now taking the tour, now would be a good time to get it."

"Yes, I would have preferred more time to prepare but we must take opportunities when they arise."

* * *

Butler stood at the end of the hall watching to make sure Artemis had the few minutes he needed. He had changed into a janitors costume and was washing windows.

Artemis checked the hot cup, a small device that was extremely sensitive to heat, allowing him to see body heat was something Artemis found handy. It showed that no living soul was in the room. He took out a master key Butler had made for him several weeks ago, it opened most doors in the school. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Danny was walking down the hall, he had gotten all his things and seen the campus. He liked it but knew Sam would hate it here, he still hadn't seen any sign of her and was really worried he had gotten it wrong. As he walked he saw a large man, nearly seven feet tall cleaning windows. He didn't seem to be doing anything wrong but Danny got a strange feeling from him so he decided to sneak back to his room. Slipping into an empty class room he went ghost and flew to his room, when he entered there was someone already there.

It was the kid from earlier, _what's he looking for? Maybe I should give him a little scare._ Danny landed in his closet and turn human, then stepped out, "Hello Artemis."

He spun around, Artemis couldn't believe that Danny had somehow snuck past Butler. He couldn't, that would mean something must have happened to Butler. "Sorry, I'll just be leaving." Artemis moved to the door, Danny made no move to stop him. Once outside he broke into a run, _Butler can't be dead, he's to good. But then what happened?_

Artemis, saw Butler still cleaning, he smiled when Artemis got closer, "So did you find it?"

"No, Daniel returned." Before you say anything we need to leave and return to my room, and we must keep a closer eye on Daniel, he my be useful."

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, a little later but still up today. Incase I forgot I don't own Artemis Fowl or Butler. Let me know how you like this chapter. And thanks to:****Horselvr4evr123**

**Galateagirl**

**Ghostboy814**

**Ravensdarkrose**

**Silver wing hawk**

**Star-In-The-Sky-25**

**kandron**

**heather0**

**RoseGirl from plante pluto**

Next update: 3/ 9/06


	4. sorry, no update

No update today, sorry. I'm having computer problems and I'm to sick to write mch. I'll try and get a chapter up this weekend, I am really sorry!


End file.
